Desde Cero?
by Nocte.Oblitus
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando lo que creaste se desmorona a tu alrededor?  En el inicio de todo...no, en el final de todo...tampoco, simplemente en el final vuelves a empezar, aunque sea de cero o desde tu infancia
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia no me pertenece, hago esto solo por ocio y aburrimiento.  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Despertó aquella mañana totalmente ebrio, la vista borrosa y aquella sensación de no saber con exactitud dónde estaba el piso… no, tampoco era para tanto, si sabia donde estaba el piso, estaba debajo de él…o mejor dicho el estaba tirado en él. Aquel gusto amargo en la boca que le recordaba que nuevamente se le había pasado la mano bebiendo vodka, pero motivos no le faltaban para querer borrarse la memoria a punta de alcohol. Había perdido todo, a su familia… o mejor dicho a la URSS, aquello que había creado con tanto esfuerzo; también había perdido la guerra fría contra aquel maldito cerdo capitalista… no, contra el maldito cerdo, ahora él, Iván Braginski también era capitalista. Por el momento ni siquiera podía decirse URSS, o Rusia…no era nada. Hasta que… a las 10 de la mañana en punto firmaran el tratado en que nuevamente lo definirían como la Federación de Rusia, otra vez solo Rusia… solo como siempre había estado.

Un gemido lastimero escapo de sus labios cuando se trato de mover un poco, recordó que su cuerpo estaba muy magullado, se había desquitado con aquel cuarto rompiendo los muebles, destrozando las ventanas, arrancando el papel tapiz de las paredes, tratando de destruirlo todo, de desahogar un poco toda aquella frustración que sentía, todo el odio contra sí mismo, por verse tan débil, tan impotente… Metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo buscando su reloj, aquel de plata que tenía el escudo de la URSS grabado en la tapa y su nombre humano en la parte de atrás, su posesión favorita… sin contar claro la tubería que siempre le servía como arma o para hacer callar a Estados Unidos.

-menos cinco… para las diez-murmuro sonriendo más por costumbre que por otra cosa, porque no tenía ningún motivo para sonreír, más bien para llorar, pero aquello no lo iba a hacer, una cosa era que sus mejillas estuvieran bañadas de lágrimas y otra muy distinta que diera rienda suelta a todo su dolor y lo descargara en sollozos ahogados. No, no lloraría más. No por algo tan simple como aquello, solo era… una perdida más. Hace una hora ya que debería estar en la sala de reuniones preparando todo junto a su jefe y a los demás países para firmar aquello, pero no podía, no podía soportar el tener que ver la sonrisa arrogantes y con aires de superioridad de aquel yanqui, no lo quería ver nunca más…a no ser claro que fuera llorando y suplicando clemencia mientras se retorcía bajo sus manos en un intento desesperado por escapar. Seguro le gritarían, le reñirían igual que a un niño pequeño por no estar presente en algo tan importante y que le afectaba a él directamente, pero no le importaba, ya no le importaba nada.

Alzo la vista y distinguió a no mucha diferencia de él la silueta algo borrosa de una botella de vodka aun media. Estiro la mano hacia ella en el momento en que escucho como el gran reloj de péndulo de la sala marcaba las diez de la mañana, pero lo ignoro, solo quería seguir bebiendo, un trago mas… el último trago… pero su cuerpo no pudo con ello. Demasiado agotado, su mano solo rozo el vidrio frio de la botella y su cabeza cayó casi con suavidad hasta volver a tocar el suelo y sumirse en aquel sueño profundo e intranquilo de alguien que ya está totalmente ebrio.

Cuando despertó un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo acosaba, pero por lo menos la oscuridad ayudaba en lago a aliviar aquello, al igual que el frio siempre presente en su casa. Escuchaba voces, muchas voces, unas alteradas y otras clamadas que parecían discutir, no se preocupo mucho por lo que decían, pero entre ellas reconoció la de su jefe, también la de Estados Unidos y otros señores más que seguramente también eran los jefes de ellos. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, el dolor iba creciendo cada vez más y amenazaba con romperle la cabeza, una compresa fría y un par de aspirinas era lo únicos que quería, no aquellos gritos cada vez más alterados y amenazantes. Mareos, nauseas y más dolor, ahora en todo el cuerpo, no eran más que los efecto de la noche anterior.

-Estados Unidos, tu ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, con todo respeto te pido que te retires ya-aquel había sido el presidente de Rusia que se frotaba las sienes tratando de aguantar a aquel muchacho hiperactivo.

-quiero ver al commie… digo, al nuevo capitalista

-no sé donde está, no sé donde se metió, cuando aparezca le diré que te llame, ahora por favor…

La puerta se abrió, y esta vez entro un hombre muy alto de cabello negro azabache largo amarrado en una coleta, los ojos rasgados y piel morena y aspecto temible. Era un incluso más alto que Rusia, vestido con pantalones holgados y un abrigo de piel marrón solo lograba causar aun mas temor, parecía uno de aquellos grandes señores de la antigüedad, aquellos que aunque estén con la ropa rota y en condiciones deplorables siguen imponiendo respeto y temor igual.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó con voz grave y baja, su mirada oscura se poso unos breves segundos en el yanqui como si lo analizara para luego pasar por los demás hombres presentes en la sala y por último se fijo el presidente de la recién formada Federación de Rusia-Vanya donde esta

Los parpados de Iván temblaron levemente al escuchar aquella voz y se abrazo a sí mismo, pareciéndole tan extraña y a la vez conocida aquella sensación de miedo y desprotección con solo escuchar esa voz.

El ambiente se volvió algo tenso mientras el hombre interrogado sacaba un pañuelo y se secaba las gotas de sudor de la frente.

-Mongolia-dijo mientras guardaba su pañuelo-te diré lo mismo que le he dicho a Estados Unidos, no lo sé, de haber sabido hubiera hecho que se presentara al acto del tratado, ahora por favor, les pido a los dos, que de una vez me dejen poder hablar con los demás señores sobre los problemas que nos aquejan a todos. Mañana ustedes tiene junta e Iván tendrá que presentarse si o si, les doy mi palabra, ahora hay asuntos más urgentes – le señalo a la puerta a sus homólogos y salieron todos juntos, dejando solos a Mongolia con Estados Unidos.

Alfred torció el gesto de forma infantil, estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería, lo que quería en ese momento era reírse un buen rato del ruso. Miro de reojo al tártaro que continuaba con sus ojos negros clavados en la puerta por donde había salido el presidente de Rusia. A su gusto, aquel sujeto tenía toda la apariencia de un villano, incluso peor que Rusia, este era como…el malo de malos. Sonrió confiado como siempre cuando la mirada de Mongolia se poso en el, interrogante e incluso molesta.

-wuzzup?

No tuvo respuesta, solo una mirada aun más aireada.

Que se fuera, que se fuera. Era lo único que rogaba una y otra vez Iván. _"Que no me vea, que no lo vea, no quiero verlo, por favor, hoy no quiero, no puedo…" _ Abrió los ojos con pesar y se dio cuenta que se había metido bajo el escritorio, por eso no lo habían visto. Se dio cuenta que la botella aun estaba cerca de él, su mano extendida hacia ella pero estaba mucho más lejana que antes. Reprimió un suspiro y trato de moverla, pero aquel simple acto le dolía demasiado y un pequeño gruñido escapo de sus labios, un gruñido que fue más que suficiente para poner alerta a los otros dos países presentes en la habitación. El poco color de su rostro desapareció rápidamente al darse cuenta que se había delatado.

-¡Commie!

-Vanya

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, sabían que el ruso estaba en la habitación, pero no sabían dónde, y no digamos que esconder a alguien del tamaño de Iván fuera cosa fácil. Ambos fijaron su atención en el escritorio ubicado en uno de los extremos del cuarto, aquel era el único escondite posible para él. Otra mirada, esta vez de advertencia, de reto. Se inclinaron ligeramente hacia adelante, sin dejar de mirarse, esperando el movimiento del otro. Por supuesto que el primero en romper aquel silencio fue el yanqui con una sonora carcajada en el momento en que se lanzo a la carrera hacia el escritorio, siendo seguido muy de cerca por el mongol que parecía hacer gala de toda su musculatura tan bien trabajada por los siglos y siglos a la intemperie, montando a caballo por las estepas de su país.

Llegaron a un mismo tiempo junto al mueble, rodeándolo con rapidez y mirando al ruso que estaba encogido bajo el mueble, abrazándose a sí mismo, jadeando. Pero él… no podía ser…

Estados Unidos quedo mirando unos momentos más al ruso, pequeño, demasiado pequeño… un niño de piel muy pálida y cabello claro que le caía a mechones sobre los ojos, estaba cubierto por su abrigo, pero claro, este le quedaba inmensamente grande y solo le hacía verse más pequeño de lo que ya era. Miró a Mongolia, como si esperara una respuesta o explicación de su parte, pero se le helo la sangre cuando vio una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa demasiado alegre, los ojos le brillaban de forma extraña. Supo que no debía dejar que se inclinara y tomara a Iván justo que estaba haciendo.

-Vanya…-susurro el mongol acomodándolo entre sus brazos, Rusia abrió los ojos y le miro con terror, sin habla, temblando como nunca le había visto hacer-vamos a casa-murmuro el mayor con su sonrisa aterradora, encaminándose hacia la puerta mientras el ruso se debatía desesperado por soltarse de aquel abrazo, se parecía tanto a una de sus pesadillas… seguro era solo eso, una más de sus tantas pesadillas. Miro a Alfred, que parecía clavado al suelo sin quitarle la vista de encima, demasiado sorprendido con aquello.

-nyet…-la voz infantil y asustada del ruso apenas si se pudo escuchar, pero fue suficiente para despertar el lado heroico de Estados Unidos, que corrió hasta la puerta y se coloco frente al tártaro, arrebatándole al rusito en menos de un segundo.

-entrégamelo-la voz fría y autoritaria casi hizo que ambos rubios se estremecieran a un tiempo.

-no

-es mío

-no lo es

Aferro con fuerza al ruso, si, lo seguía odiando, despreciando y no se le quitaban las ganas de reírse de él, pero… ahora solo era un niño, y por muy ruso que fuera no iba a permitir que ese gorila temible se lo llevara a donde fuera que pretendía llevárselo. Trago saliva cuando se vio acorralado por Mongolia contra la puerta y sintió a Iván jadeando asustado contra su cuello. Bien, era hora de demostrar toda su valentía y habilidad heroica para escapar contra aquel villano.

No lo pensó demasiado, solo le pateo en la espinilla y salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo. Bien, eso no había sido para nada heroico ni valeroso. Pero pudo escapar hasta llegar a la salida del edificio, ubico rápidamente con la mirada el auto en que había llegado y se lanzo sobre él, cerrando la puerta de golpe y gritándole el chofer que lo llevara al aeropuerto en el acto.

Solo suspiro tranquilo cuando el auto por fin arranco y solo pudo ver la cara de odio de Mongolia, en la entrada del edificio, ya sin la oportunidad de perseguirlos. Aquello había sido definitivamente una de las cosas más emocionante que había hecho en los últimos días. Tomó aire y se puso a reír a carcajadas, recostándose en el asiento y cerrando los ojos, olvidándose totalmente del ruso que tenía entre los brazos.

-holy shit…-susurro dejando de reír-eso fue…-bajo la vista y se encontró con las orbes violetas de Iván que lo miraban fijamente-oh crap… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso a ti?

-es culpa tuya da

-¿culpa mía?

-da

-¡pero si yo ni tengo idea de lo que te paso!

-yo tampoco

-¿entonces?

-¡todo lo malo que me pasa siempre es culpa tuya da!

-¡no me jodas! ¡Te acabo de salvar del gorila ese!

-¡eso igual es culpa tuya!

El resto del viaje hasta el aeropuerto, se lo pasaron muy tranquilamente peleando y gritando mientras el chofer los miraba por el espejo retrovisor tratando de explicarse que era lo que estaba pasando.

Alfred tuvo que comprar dos boletos de avión hacia Washington, porque no podía dejar al ruso solo en Moscú, menos cuando ambos sabían que Mongolia seguramente aun lo seguía buscando. Así que a Rusia no le quedo más remedio que viajar al país que más odiaba y al que culpaba de lo que le estaba pasando. Metido dentro de la chaqueta de Alfred, apenas si asomaba la cabeza fuera de esta, y aunque el yanqui sugirió conseguirle una jaula para transportar mascotas, lo único que recibió de respuesta fue una fuerte patada en el estomago, que le dejo más que clara la negativa de la propuesta. Después, en una tienda de recuerdos consiguió una polera que si bien le quedaba algo larga, era mucho más adecuada para él en vez de aquel largo abrigo que lo rebasaba en tamaño por mucho.

-¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a ese tipo?-preguntó una vez que ya estuvieron en el avión, la imagen de Iván tan pequeño, balanceando los pies que le colgaban apenas del asiento, pero con mirada inusualmente seria, se le hacía demasiado tierna.

-no le tengo miedo

-¡pero si hasta estaba temblando peor que…!

-nee, señorita-Rusia lo ignoro olímpicamente y le hizo señas a una de las azafatas que se inclino sobre él con una sonrisa amable-¿me trae un vaso de vodka da?

La mujer no pudo sino reír y guiñarle un ojo para después traerle una caja de jugo la cual el ruso quedo mirando con evidente decepción.

-esto no es… vodka

-¿Qué esperabas? Nadie le daría vodka a un niño

-no soy un niño da… es decir… ¡no lo soy!

La misma mujer que le había traído la caja de jugo, al ver que estaba por hacer un berrinche le acaricio los cabellos.

-¿quieres conocer la cabina de control tesoro?

Rusia no cabía en sí de la indignación, tratarlo como un niño pequeño, habrase visto tamaño insulto a quien tuvo prácticamente a la mitad del mundo bajo su poder. Infló las mejillas mirándola furiosamente.

-da, si quiero

Y se fue de la mano con la azafata, quien le iba contando sobre la historia de aquel avión, dejando a Alfred sentado junto a la ventana, sin expresión antes aquella reacción tan infantil y contradictoria.

-… yo también quería conocer la cabina de control

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Luego de la disolución de la URSS, se firmó el tratado para volver a establecerse como la Federación de Rusia el 22 de Diciembre de 1991

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Em. .. . review. . . ?


	2. Chapter 2

Rusia bajo los pies de la cama y tuvo que dar un pequeño salto para poder bajarse, tropezando un poco con el felpudo de la bajada. Se tallo los ojos con pereza, algo confundido del donde estaba. A habitación no la reconocía y todo se le hacía demasiado grande, cuando se acerco a uno de los espejos y se vio hecho un niño, soltando un grito ahogado antes de poder recordar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Claro… estaba en la casa del yanqui.

Se estremeció ligeramente, aun iba vestido únicamente con la polera larga que le había comprado en el aeropuerto la otra nación, ni siquiera tenía su bufanda ni nada, pero por lo menos el clima no era tan frio aun para ser invierno.

Estaba cansado, aun era de noche y queria seguir durmiendo, pero no podía, estaba inquieto, y era solo cosa de cerrar los ojos para recordar la cara de Mongolia. La verdad… aunque nunca lo admitiría… estaba asustado.

Todas las luces de la casa del americano estaban apagadas, debían ser cerca de las tres de la mañana. Camino apegado a la pared por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, pero estaba demasiado oscuro como para bajar, y la verdad no recordaba en que parte estaba la cocina, además tampoco tenía la altura suficiente como para alcanzar los interruptores y encender las luces. Volvió a temblar suavemente y se sentó en el suelo, no queria volver a su cuarto, no podía bajar a la primera planta y no tenía idea a donde ir en esa casa desconocida. De saber donde dormía el yanqui… sinceramente tampoco sabría qué hacer.

Abrazo sus piernas y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, tratando de recordar alguna canción para tararear y distraerse aunque fuera un poco, pero no lograba recordar nada, ni siquiera un estribillo. Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en algo, un recuerdo, lo que fuera, pero no lograba concretar ninguno, se esfumaban aun antes que los pudiera recordar, aun cuando sabia que estaban ahí, todos desaparecían, se disolvían en volutas grises del pensamiento.

Dejo de tratar de recordar, parecía que entre más se esforzaba más rápido desaparecían, aun la cara de sus hermanas apenas y si era visible, no queria pensar en Kievan Rus, su madre, solo guardaba un recuerdo de ella y la posibilidad de que se hubiera perdido…

Un jadeo escapo de sus labios y se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y seguía tumbado en el suelo, con los dedos clavados en el piso, temblando más que antes. Se quiso levantar pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Necesitaba gritar, y sin embargo la voz tampoco le obedecía, nada, no tenia control sobre nada.

-Ruski… ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?-las luces se encendieron y la voz del yanqui logro sacarlo de su sopor. Su cuerpo se relajo por completo antes de caer dormido tal cual estaba de forma abrupta.

-What the hell…?-Estados Unidos se alarmo al verlo caer así, pensando que se había desmayado o algo, se apresuro a ir hasta donde estaba él y lo levanto un poco, suspirando aliviado cuando vio que solo estaba dormido-¿Quién se puede dormir en el suelo?

-Que vaya a dormir contigo-dijo Tony, que era el que le había dicho donde estaba el ruso.

-…Estás loco

-Es un niño, los niños se asustan, necesitan a sus padres

-¡Yo no soy su padre!

-Pero estas haciendo de uno, duerme con él.

-¡Never!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Cuando Iván volvió a despertar ya era de mañana, estaba en otra habitación y tenía el rostro del yanqui demasiado cerca del suyo. Se quedo muy quieto, preguntándose qué hacia el otro durmiendo con él, lo último que recordaba era… haberse dormido en el pasillo.

-Mejor no hago preguntas da…

-Yeah-contesto el otro aun no los ojos cerrados-mejor no haces preguntas

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Los países estaban congregados en una reunión de las que solían tener una vez al mes para tratar los asuntos de siempre, para decirse las cosas de siempre, los mismos insultos, los mismos manoseos, las mismas propuestas, todo siempre igual, lo que cambiaba era el lugar de cede, que en esta ocasión era Inglaterra, sin embargo, esta vez habían un par de cosas que hacían diferentes la reunión. Primero, habían países presentes que jamás asistían: Mongolia y el Tíbet, el primero estaba sentado junto a China, que parecía bastante incomodo, y el segundo estaba junto a India, que se veía mucho más callada de lo usual, e inclusive más pálida.

Muchos habían guardado silencio cuando los vieron, las naciones más jóvenes, no los habían visto nunca, los mayores solo en contadas ocasiones.

La apariencia de ambos era destacable, Mongolia era el más alto de los asiáticos, grande y fornido debido a su rápido crecimiento y expansión como país cuando nació, aun cuando ahora fuera un pequeño lugar que viviera principalmente de turismo. Tenía una mirada penetrante y oscura, la piel morena, pómulos marcados y una expresión indescifrable. El largo cabello negro azabache lo llevaba trenzado y le caía por la espalda. Llevaba puesto un gran abrigo de piel cruda, pantalones anchos y botas de piel mullida que causaban que apenas si se pudieran escuchar sus pasos ligeros, para ser un hombre tan grande era demasiado silencioso.

El Tíbet por otro lado era mucho más pequeño, menudo, llevaba la cabeza rapada y usaba un gran sobre todo holgado que le cubría hasta los pies. La piel pálida, ojos muy pequeños y de color castaño. Sus rasgos eran finos y su presencia parecía casi etérea en el lugar. Si no fuera porque cada vez que se movía se escuchaba un leve cascabeleo muchos no se hubieran dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

Ambos países, apenas si habían intercambiado un par de palabras, se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza cuando Inglaterra los saludo cordialmente como buen anfitrión y se fueron a sentar. China de vez en cuando se estremecía y sujetaba con fuerza sus hojas, mientras hacia una mueca que casi podría leerse como de odio hacia la persona que tenia junto a él.

-Creo que ya estamos todos… y estamos ya en la hora para comenzar-dijo Arthur, mirando su reloj de pulsera, mirando hacia todas partes, buscando con la mirada al americano que brillaba por su ausencia, tampoco estaba Rusia… quizas era mejor así, sabía que no se llevaba para nada bien con Mongolia, y como siempre peleaba con Alfred, tenerlo peleando con otra persona mas no sería nada agradable, además que era más que seguro que aun no se había repuesto de la disolución de la URSS, mejor que siguiera en casa-bien… el tema que nos convoca

La puerta se abrió de improvisto, y entro un acalorado Estados Unidos, con cara de mal genio, murmuro algo que apenas si se pudo interpretar como un 'siento la demora'.

-Solo siéntate y callate bloody hell

-C'mon-mascullo el americano, aun manteniendo la puerta abierta.

-No me des órdenes

¿Rusia? ¿Si había venido? Todos se levantaron un poco de su asiento y estiraron el cuello tratando de ver la figura del ruso. China que estaba sentado cerca de la puerta con Mongolia abrió los ojos como platos y se levanto de su asiento, tomando al yanqui del brazo y salió cerrando la puerta, sin dejar que entrara el ruso como todos esperaban.

-Ese bastardo-dijo Mongolia con una voz que a mucho les causo un escalofrió, Nadie entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí aru? ¡Como se te ocurre venir así! ¡Y a ti como se te ocurre traerlo aru! ¿Qué les pasa por la cabeza? ¡Y tú!-China increpo ahora directamente al ruso-¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Estaba preocupado! ¡No das señales de vida por días, destruyes toda una habitación y ahora apareces así aru! Viéndote kawaii y adorable aru, ¡exijo una explicación!

-Yo…erh… Te dejo que hables tranquilo con el ruski y me voy a la reu…

-¡Tu también te quedas! ¡Se sientan, los dos y me escuchan!

La escena, para cualquiera que le hubiera visto, con el americano sentado en una banca junto al ruso, ambos con la cabeza agachada, mientras China estaba de pie y los seguía regañando…habría pensado que se trataba de una madre regañando a sus hijos por romper un florero.

-Iván, creo que muy rara vez ha ocurrido algo así antes, no es algo muy común, y aun no entiendo del todo que está ocurriendo… ¿sabes quién eres?

-Da

-¿Tu familia?

-Da

-¿Tu historia?

Hubo apenas un titubeo antes de contestar-Da

-¿Tus recuerdos?

Rusia guardo silencio unos segundos antes de negar apenas con la cabeza.

China suspiro mientras que Alfred miraba con curiosidad al ruso

-Espera, ¿Qué pasa con sus recuerdos?

-Se borran da…

-¿What?

-Es prácticamente una nación nueva… es como… si hubiera renacido como la Federación de Rusia, me sorprende que sepa tanto, debería ser… casi como una hoja en blanco

-Acabare siendo una-respondió el ruso con cierta pesadez, viendo fijamente como sus pies colgaban por el borde del asiento, ni siquiera era capaz de tocar el suelo con los pies… y era realmente frustrante aquello, patético mejor dicho.

-Mongolia esta dentro-gruñó China con evidente desagrado, mirando de forma fija al ex líder de la URSS y luego al americano-¿Tu como acabaste en todo esto?

-Era mi deber como…-al ver el gesto que puso Yao, comprendió que no le iba a creer el típico cuento de siempre de ser el héroe-el día que se iba a firmar el tratado de la Federación de Rusia fui a verlo y me dijeron que no estaba, allá me encontré con Mongolia y por coincidencia encontramos al ruso como ya lo vez ahora… no tengo idea que se traiga el mongol entre manos, pero no me gusto para nada su actitud-chaqueo la lengua-así que me traje a Iván conmigo, por simple precaución.

-No fue la mejor idea traerlo a la reunión

-¿Qué iba a hacer Yao?-Iván se dirigió con cierto resentimiento hacia el-no puedo volver ni siquiera a mi propia casa porque Quan me estará esperando allá, y no puedo quedarme solo en Estados Unidos porque ni siquiera mi jefe sabe aun donde estoy y sería un peligro que uno de los yanquis de la casa de Alfred me encontrara allá.

-De todas formas te encontraste con Mongolia aquí aru

-Pero estando todos no puede…

La puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió, de forma pesada y Mongolia apareció por ella, mientras que Inglaterra se trataba de asomar por detrás, junto a Francia, Alemania y varios más para ver de una vez que pasaba.

-Están retrasando la reunión señores-les dijo el mayor, cerrándole la puerta en la cara a las demás naciones que trataban de ver algo-Es más que conveniente que la nueva Federación de Rusia se haga presente y se presente como tal aprovechando la ocasión-fijo su mirada oscura en el ruso, que lo quedo mirando también-es mas… a mi mismo deberías conocerme-le dijo, sonriendo.

-No hace falta Quan, no podría olvidar a semejante personaje

-Me alegro Vanya, que siga siendo así…. Mientras te dure la memoria-le dijo, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él, en una reverencia burlona-ya los hemos esperado bastante, si hacen el favor… es una de las pocas ocasiones en que me hago presente, únicamente para poder ver al nuevo país.

Volvió a abrir las puertas de par en par, para luego tomar al ruso del brazo con brusquedad y jalarlo para dejarlo ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-Señores, damas-dijo Mongolia con su tono grave de voz, sin soltar al ruso del brazo, mientras que el americano se paro con rapidez, a la espera de detener cualquier cosa indebida, y China solo apretaba los labios-les presento a la Federación de Rusia, antigua URSS, Rusia, para los más antiguos también conocido como Nóvgorod en sus inicios-se relamió ligeramente los labios, soltando al ruso, el cual trato de mantener esa actitud calma de casi siempre, aunque la verdad no era ni siquiera capaz de sonreír-un país más nacido luego de tantas guerras y disoluciones… esperemos sea capaz de llenar el lugar que dejo su predecesor… que ya está muerto.

Explicaciones, todos exigían lo mismo, explicaciones. Nadie entendía, o mejor dicho la gran mayoría, solo los mayores eran capaces de hacerse una idea de lo que ocurría.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Mucho… demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, pero aprovechando mis vacaciones, y el hecho que me quitara el internet para que comience a dormir de nuevo, aprovechare de actualizar todos los pendientes que tengo y tratar de terminarlos.

Gracias por leer, cualquier crítica siempre es bien recibida.


End file.
